The Scarf Boy
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was nine years old when she first heard the cruel rumors circulating around about a boy known as "Scarf Boy". /twoshot(or more idk man)
1. Chapter 1

The Scarf Boy (?)? Ole

Sorry if it's not as good as the unfinished one... u^u

 **Drink up beautiful**

 **I spiked your cup with angst**

 **and a heartattack ;**

Lucy Heartfillia was nine years old when she first heard the cruel rumors circulating around about a boy known as "Scarf Boy".

Horrifying, childhood-induced images flowed throughout the blonde's mind as the other children easily swayed her judgement with their farfetched tales of their classmate, who's head only rested upon his neck thanks to the support of the scarf wrapped securely around his neck.

"I heard if you see his head fall off he'll chase after you and eat you!"

"How can he eat you without his head?"

"Idiot! He chases you _after_ he picks it up, of course!"

Lucy giggled nervously at her classmates banter, naive enough to believe in even the most ridiculous claims. She listened intently until the end of recess, promising herself that she would most definitely _not_ be eaten by this foul boy.

* * *

Lucy stared at the empty desk next to her and frowned.

Situated in the back with a window on one side and an empty desk on the other, it was easy to infer how isolated the young girl felt. And if Lucy hated anything more than veggies, it was being alone.

(She faced enough of that at home, not that she'd tell any of her new friends.)

With a heavy heart and bubbling loneliness, Lucy made sure to pay attention to the lesson and maybe see if she could convince her teacher to change her seat.

(hopefully she could sit next to Levy-chan)

* * *

Lucy did _not_ get to sit next to Levy-chan.

Her teacher had convinced her to stick it through, promised the kid would arrive at some point, and that they would get along splendidly. Lucy hung onto these words in her secluded corner of the classroom, and counted the days until the promised friend showed up.

And so she did count, and by week two, Lucy had finally met who she had been waiting for.

And boy was she _disappointed._

Because the person she had been waiting so desperately to befriend was a _boy._

And boys—what girl in her right mind would want to befriend one? They have _germs._

Nonetheless, Lucy was intrigued. This boy had skipped the first two weeks of school, and now here he was to save her from her loneliness.

So as frightening as germs were, Lucy decided to give him a chance.

"Hello," She called softly, voice catching in slight nerve. The boy remained undisturbed, staring at his wooden desk to avoid catching anyone's eye.

(too late)

"Hello," She called once more, leaning in his direction to get her point across. Once more, the boy did not look up, and Lucy began to feel irritated.

"Hey, pinkie! Look at someone when they're talking to you, will ya?!" She called much louder, her anger finally catching the boy's attention. He looked up, somewhat alarmed, and turned her way stiffly.

"Y-Yes?" He mumbled, eyes darting from the girl to her desk. She quirked an eyebrow at his tensed posture, guilt prickling her for startling the young boy.

"I-I just wanted to say hi...I'm new this year and I was wondering..since we, y'know, _sit_ next to each other...maybe..be friends?" Lucy found her simple proposal much more embarrassing to say than first imagined.

The boy's charcoal colored eyes widened in shock, his face turning an unusual white.

"A-Are you—"

"Serious?!"

She froze in her concern, watching as his eyes pooled with tears readying to burst.

"A-Are you joking? Did the teacher ask you to do this?" He demanded, wiping furiously at his eyes with his...

With...

His _scarf._

Lucy's whole body turned ice cold at the sight of the accessory, realization dawning on her.

Fear latched onto the young girl as she watched the boy closely, his scarf soaking up any tears that would have fallen. He patted it almost affectionately before focusing on her once more, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

"I would love to be your friend, please take care of me..." And with that shy statement, the Scarf Boy somewhat bowed in his seat, an overwhelmingly happy grin flashing for a mere moment upon his face before he was able to hide it under an embarrassed bite of the lip.

 _His canines, they're..._ Lucy remained floored by her discovery, the sight of his sharp teeth drawing even more fear out of her stomach.

But even as her mind fed her tales, Lucy couldn't deny that the Scarf Boy's immense happiness made her immensely happy, too.

So she returned his elated smile, and in that moment realized there was nothing to fear.

* * *

Years had passed since that endearing moment transpired between the two, and they had only grown closer. In fact, on the side of Lucy Heartfilia, maybe a little _too_ close...

 _Ah, dammit! I forgot the apples! I hope he doesn't get upset..._ Lucy fretted as she sprinted towards their spring-time lunch area. It was a simple field right next to the cafeteria, and as long as they didn't litter, the administrators didn't mind.

Nearly tripping over her own two feet and squashing their turkey sandwiches into oblivion, Lucy finally arrived at their meeting spot and dropped the lunch boxes, panting.

"I'm five minutes late and he's _still_ not here?" Lucy tsked at Natsu's carelessness, though thanked him for the opportunity to primp herself.

As she hastily arranged her hair, a voice from behind startled her.

"No matter how hard you try, that won't help ya Luigi!" The obnoxious voice cackled, earning a huff in response.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to try to look presentable from time to time." She sniffed in response, earning an "ack!" In reply.

"Oi! I think I look fine as hell!"

"You've always had bad taste." She retorted teasingly, butterflies flying throughout her stomach as she silently agreed with his statement. She turned around to hide her momentary blush, picking up his lunch and tossing it to him.

"Yosh! Thanks Luce, you're the best!" He cried in gratitude, plopping down to begin his feast. She secretly relished in his compliment but made sure to seem indifferent as she also sat down on the cool grass.

"I forgot your apple tho, I'm sorry." She remembered to tell him before he discovered himself. His happiness remained intact however, and his smile spread far across his face.

"That's okay, I appreciate the gesture regardless." He reassured, an embarrassed hand reaching up to rub the back of his head. "Sorry for relying on you." He chuckled sheepishly, an ashamed blush splashing across his cheeks.

"Don't—" She stopped herself before she could become too heated, looking away to collect her thoughts. His intensity always sparked a fire inside her own stomach, and was one of the many reasons why she loved him so, _so_ dearly.

"I love...I love the smile on your face when you eat my food. It's beautiful, and I don't want you to feel like you're taking advantage of me because...because I enjoy it so..so much.." She refused to look at him, afraid he would see her fierce blush.

"Luce..." The blonde felt a hand fall upon her head and looked up—only to see a matching blush adorning the boy's face. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment— _only a moment—_ her eyes chanced upon his lips, mesmerised.

"N-Natsu..." She whispered under her breath, finding it hard to breathe. He gave her his stupid ass, godforsaken smile, and Lucy Heartfilia was sure she would crack right then and there.

 _Now's perfect, look how close you are! This is your chance!_ Her mind screamed at her to make a move, and so she did.

Impulse took over the young eighth grader's body, and before she could think of what she was doing, she reached out and yanked on Natsu's signature scarf, thinking it would pull the young boy to her and their lips would meet.

Unfortunately, that did _not_ happen.

Instead of the two meeting in a romantic fashion, Lucy was met with the most heart-breaking look of despair she had ever seen upon the boy's face.

 _She_ had caused him to make that look.

But that is not what ripped Lucy to shreds.

No, his look was _nothing_ compared to the red marks wrapped around the boy's exposed neck.

"Natsu, you..." Her voice caught in her throat and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, understanding reigning over her mercilessly.

"Who, who hurt you? Who put that...?" She heard her voice beg, clenching onto the fabric within her palm. She reached out to him, hoping to pull him from his daze, only for him to reach forward and yank his scarf violently out of her hands, eyes filled with fury.

"You think this is funny, huh? You finally got to see whether that shit about my head was true or not, huh? That's all you wanted right?" He barked, veins straining in his bruised neck as he unleashed his anger upon the blonde who loved him more than anyone else in the world.

"No, of course not! I..it was an accident, Natsu—"

"I should have known from the start. No one..." Natsu faltered somewhat, his eyes beginning to glaze with tears. "Friends? Ha..." His voice cracked as he hung his head, hiding his tears from her.

"Natsu, please—Just tell me who's hurting you, _please._ I want to help, just—"

" _Help?_ You don't know what you're saying—God I can't believe I was fooled into this shit—" Wiping his face with his sleeve, he gave Lucy one last cold glare.

"I will never forgive you."

And with that, he wrapped his signature scarf around his neck where it belonged, and stormed off.

Lucy stood there sobbing even after the bell had rung, feeling utterly destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**And I will die and never ever hold your hand  
But I'll kiss my lips and I'll blow it to you  
It'll be the last thing that I ever do  
And wherever you go and whatever you do  
There's a man underground that will always love you ;**

 _Lu-chan, are you alright?_

All of her friends had noticed the sudden coldness Natsu regarded her with, and although they kept their distance from him, they couldn't fathom why the boy who looked at Lucy with such love would turn around and treat her like she had done something terribly, terribly wrong. Because this was _Lucy_ they were talking about, what wrong could she do?

Something awful, apparently.

And try as they might, no matter how many chopsticks Gray stuck up his nose, no one could erase the empty eyed, heartbroken look that seemed to rest upon Lucy's beautiful features since that fateful day she had turned up to class extremely late and red eyed.

And no one could miss the twist of pain on her quivering lips at the mention of her dearest one, who seemed to have gone back to his friendless days, treating her like the plague. It hurt to see her so lifeless, picking at her food, eyes downcast in fear that she saw him.

 _Lucy, you can tell us anything. Please, what's wrong?_

These days, it seemed as if people blurred together, all forming one concerned voice

 _What happened between you and Scarf Boy?_

Pain flashed behind her eyes at the mere thought, contempt for herself bubbling sickly in her stomach.

 _How could she not have known?_

It was so obvious. So _goddamn_ obvious. All these years he had been hurt, in agony, and the most she could do for him was offer him snacks. Snacks.

She bit her lip to keep her stomach from lurching, throat closing up when she thought too much about it. Why he had missed school so frequently, why he was so guarded, why he never went swimming…

Lucy thought about the clothes he wore. Was he covering up more than the welts that stained his neck? Her misery grew at the image of her beloved friend enduring so much pain for so long.

And exactly who was hurting this boy with such a beautiful smile? Who in their goddamn mind would put a hand on such an amazing person? Her sadness evolved into rage at the speculation, each accompanied by the image of a young Natsu, so bright and full of potential, cowering in a corner as he feared for his life.

The thought made her so sick, she barreled into the bathroom, weeping loudly as she emptied her stomach.

Years had passed, and surprisingly they both had lived. Sometimes it was hard, a lot of times actually, and being without one another was worse. But what could she do about it? He made it crystal clear he hated her guts, and she was too much of a coward to defy him. So she watched him, occasionally searching his skin for any hints of abuse, and went on with life. Natsu reverted to his old, quiet ways, and a pang went through her heart as she thought about how he never smiled anymore.

She yearned for his presence but was content with the fact that he was still alive.

(She tried not to fear how long that would last)

(Or if she could call that 'living')

Xxx

It had been an accident.

Today was hamburger day, and Lucy had been too excited at the thought of biting into that delicious meat to really think of where she was going. So of course she goes barreling into someone, feet slipping on the concrete floor.

She closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain of smacking into the hard floor, when instead she lands on something else-granted it still hurt, but _much_ less than concrete.

The thing she had landed on " _oof'd"_ as her head collided with it, moving up and down in short breathes.

Lucy's entire face turned bright red as she was finally dragged out of her hamburger induced state, realization included with her newly developed headache.

"Owww…" The boy beneath her hissed under his breath as the pain settled in, his body shifting under her.

"I-I-ahhh!" She squealed in embarrassment, her attempt to get off them backfiring horribly, their entangled limbs creating an even more compromising position.

"O-Oi! What the hell, get off!" The boy protested, his face obscured by her long blonde hair as he thrashed around.

"I'm trying, idiot!" She snapped, flustered beyond belief. She could die and be reincarnated a thousand-a million-a billion times, and-

She knew that voice.

Finally situating herself off of him, her heart sped up as her suspicions were proven to be correct.

Her world seemed to turn a million shades brighter as her brown eyes gazed into the charcoal ones she knew all too well. She took in his pink hair, his white muffler, the red spot forming on his nose where her head had collided with it-

 _Natsu._ Her throat seemed to close up at the bizarre, lucky events currently transpiring.

"Watch where you're walking next time-idi~ot," his eyes couldn't retain the coldness he tried for, gazing a little above her. She watched in astonishment as his lips began to twitch, and the image of The Scarf Boy he had tried so hard to maintain evaporated before her eyes as Natsu Dragneel emerged, grinning with closed eyes, boisterously laughing.

"I-I'm sorry but-your hair!" Her entire being filled with warmth at the sound of his laughter, body visibly leaning in for more.

"Shut up!" She barked, no real bite behind it as her own smile captured her lips. He opened his eyes, pausing in his laughter to take a look at her.

(Her heart sped as his eyes skirted across her form, silently cursing herself for putting on only light makeup-)

She was distracted from her embarrassing thoughts by a sudden hand in front of her face, reaching up towards her hair.

Suddenly, a green piece of lettuce was brought in front of her face. She looked over to Natsu who was looking at her, both completely silent before-

"Pfft! Bwahaha!" They cried in unison, absolutely overtaken by their amusement. Neither had noticed they were sitting on the cafeteria floor, nor that they were creating a scene _and_ a mess at the same time.

"You have ketchup-!" Lucy giggled, reduced to tears as she pointed at him shakily, barely able to breathe.

"Where? Where?" He sifted through his hair, searching comically for the tomato-based culprit.

"Right here.." She swiped the ketchup off his chin absentmindedly, immediately regretting her action afterwards.

Her entire face lit up and she pulled back, looking at the food splattered on the floor. "S-Sorry.." She stuttered, suddenly very aware of their current situation and _Natsu was talking to her, laughing with her? Was she dreaming?_

"Thanks.." He seemed to sober up as well, hands resting on his knees as he looked in the other direction, all traces of the loud happy boy she had known-gone.

She tried not to let it get to her, and she tried not to show how it did.

So she smiled, in hopes it would ease the tension, and giggled in embarrassment.

"Guess I owe you lunch now, huh?" She wondered aloud, watching him out of the corner of her eye. He stood and held out a hand to help her, surprising her with the gesture.

 _He's.. offering to help me..?_ She took his warm calloused hand, secretly relishing in the feel of it enclosed around her much smaller one. Tears nearly threatened her, but she refused to give into them in front of him. She had waited this long, and she would not let her emotions get the best of her.

Because above all, Natsu _didn't_ hate her.

And knowing that gave Lucy the strength to stand beside him, her birthday and New Years wish now granted.

"Ms. Heartfillia, you may splurge your lunch money on whoever you choose, however, you _both_ owe me detention."

And with that they exchanged sheepish smiles.

(When Lucy got home that day, detention slip in hand, she flopped onto her bed screaming and crying with joy.

Because she had detention.

 _With Natsu_ )

And while she was thinking over the events that had taken place, she managed to convince herself the red wound she had glimpsed under his sleeve had been from their fall.

 **The end.**

 **Jkjk! Everything is planned and ready to be written**

 **Please bear with me as I do not have a computer atm, I'll fix the breakers later :[]**

 **Thank you for the support! :**


End file.
